the forgotten soldiers
by Naiverocket
Summary: A story about a captain
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day for the captain, He was in the middle of looking over his thoughts in the observatory onboard the P.U. Arriva. He couldn't understand why commander lee where send them so far away from the battle, but he couldn't disobey a direct order. It's probably for the best for his crew, But some action would be nice. As he was thinking about the direct order, a star destroyer appeared out of nowhere and attacked P.U. knocking Anthony on the ground. His gets up and set the ship to red alert the ships crews reported to their battle stations get ready for battle. The star destroyer fired its cannons again hitting P.U.. When Anthony reaches the bridge "stats report immediately" Anthony saying while checking power levels. "Decks 96-150, launch bay, research lab have no power" the Guardian said which is the A.I the was issued to him at the age of 10. "ok well let get power back on at the launch bay immediately" Anthony responds. If we're going to survive this then we are going to need reinforcement" Anthony says "ok contacting headquarter now and requesting reinforcements". As if on cue a patroller ship jups, (a way of transportation across long stretch of space and if the circumstance through time) in their sector of space with others and started to fire upon the star destroyer. As the battle goes on Anthony gets more and more stressed he doesn't know what will happen if they lost this battle most of the time if they lost they just lost a planet but this is more than just a planet if they lost they might lose their life. But before he can even finish that thought the star destroyer explode. With that Anthony won the battle and keeps their lives. Just then they get a call from headquarters saying to return home immediately for debrief and repairs. "What a day" Anthony says "it's just another day at the office" the guardian says, "what a office?" anthony replies. "Never mind" the Guardian says.

* * *

 **AN: sorry for bad writing it gets better in chapter 4**


	2. Chapter 2

"Home sweet home" said Anthony as he walks off P.U. Arriva smiling. "Home?" ahsoka asks "yes home, that right you never see earth sorry about that ahsoka" said Anthony. As they enter HQ they got news that P.U. Arriva will need to stay on earth for a few month this was a problem because Anthony knows that if P.U. Arriva does not get off the ground that earth could be attacked at any time. So he ask the chief of the HQ if we can get infinity in the air quicker than a few months. He said "Arriva needs to be in the air soon do to the possible attack" the chief replies "I know that you are considered with this planets safety but we have everything under control my old friend" "ok" Anthony replies. Anthony went to his quarters when he did he went to sleep and he dreamed " _wait don't go in their it going to blow" An explosion went off_ ". Anthony wake up from his dream breathing vary hard. "Not again" he whispers. He leaves his room and go to the HQ launch bay to think why something that happen to him 20 years ago still haunts him to this day. He can't forget what happen to him that faithful night 20 years ago. On ship that was destroy in the war that they still fight it's sad. But they still fight the war. As he thought that 5 star destroyers was getting ready to attack earth main defense Anthony react to this by manning a defense gun. And some of the star destroyers retreat away from earth due to heavy fire from then defenses. But one stay to fight but Anthony takes his shot carefully hitting the engines and the power core. The ship didn't last long at all Anthony see that earth is very safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony sat in his chair in his room on U.P. Arriva trying to see why a thing that happen 20 years ago is still is in his mind and can be see so clear to him. A flash of light appears "A.I. Ahsoka Tano reporting for duty the ship is ready to leave at your command captain" thanks Ahsoka" Anthony replays. Anthony go to the bridge "full speed ahead" he order. As Arriva leave earth Anthony go back to his room to get to sleep since the attack on earth a week ago Anthony has gotten no sleep at all. And he does get some peaceful sleep for a hour only to wake to A.I. Ahsoka Tano watching him sleep. "um, do you always watch me sleep Ahsoka" Anthony said. " oh, I did not know you were awake and only one when um ok when I am sure you sleeping like a rock" Ahsoka replies. "that not weird at all" Anthony say with sarcasm. "sorry Anthony but you very peaceful when you sleep" Ahsoka replies " I'm going to the bridge" with that Anthony went to the bridge. Report Anthony says as he reaches the bridge. all clear a officer said " do full then set speed to half" Anthony order. Anthony go to the research lab "hey sam anything new" Anthony said "no not at the moment" sam says while he looking in a microscope. "ok then what under microscope" Anthony said with sarcasm. "I'm just testing my microscope and it's a plant from earth for the record" sam said a with sarcasm while still looking in the microscope.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're retired Captain?" Commander Lee said

"I thought I told you to call me Anthony" the captain replied.

The call cut out and the light go out what going on the captain is thought to himself a shot from a sniper rings out.

\- fifteen year after the captain's death-

"JOY YOSHIKO BOVE GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" phoebe yells. "I'm right here phoebe" Joy says with a attitude. "why didn't you do the dishes?" phoebe questions Joy."I was practicing"Joy replied "practicing what" phoebe says "shooting"Joy replies Joy give the tell me the story again look. "let me guess you what to hear the story again" phoebe says gently "of course" Joy says with excitement. " ok then it start a long time ago there was a boy whose parents were killed by bad, people and was taken to fight a war that didn't exist yet he kill people and he was good at too he was the best sniper there was, but he turn on thous people and, started this war as he grow old he knew he would not live forever so he had a scientist take his DNA and make him one and where you came from"phoebe told Joy. "now do the dish and clean you room" "awwwww"joy said after Joy did the dish and clean her room she snuck out. during this time if she got caught she would be killed. she run into trouble and is saved by a rebel. "thank for saving me back there ezra" joy said shyly "no problem" ezra said. "so um" Joy says stumbling over her words. joy begins "I would love t.." just then ezra comes and give her a kiss. ezra releases a dizzy Joy "WOW" Joy manages to say"I know right" ezra replies joy snapping out of her trance. "thanks" they both said. "So that happen" joy says and giggles as this happens shot ring out "well that was short lived" Ezra shouts."I know right" Joy replies. They fire back at the shooters then they run for the rebel ship, Erza yells at Stella to get the ship in the air. "what did you do now and who she" Stella yells back "just take off now and she Joy" Ezra yell take off and get into orbit. " ok then what happen" Stalla says "we got into little trouble that all" Ezra replies "A LITTLE TROUBLE ok the you are grounded"Stalla yell angrily "what come on this is NOT fair" Ezra yell back. "and who are you"stella said to joy 'i am joy b-yoshko" Joy replies "we got a problem hector navy got us" rob yells.

-one hour later-

"who are you my young lady" Commander john said to joy " I'm joy yoshko" joy replies "Do you mean joy yoshko bove"the commander says. the band of rebels look at joy with you lied to us look. "you right I am the captain daughter"Joy said with hatred but feel sad because ezra probably hate her for lying. she takes and shoot the cuff off and put a bullet though the commander shoulder. and frees the others and makes a run for it. ones they got back to the ship and got away from the cruiser they stay in orbit around Pluto "WHY DID YOU LIED TO US SERIOUSLY WHAT DID THINK YOU WERE DOING" Ezra shouts at Joy making her feel even worse. " I'm sorry ok then I didn't what to blow my cover ok then"Joy says crying."you don't have to cry about it" Stalla says gently "i know on top of it phoebe going to kill me when she find out that my cover been blown" joy said wiping her tears" Joy says they land at a port down on the planet."JOY YOSHIKO BOVE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BLOW YOUR COVER"phoebe yells enraged by this "I'm really sorry ok" Joy says sadly "sorry doesn't cut Joy!"Phoebe yell so more. "ok you cover been blown so what it not like it the end of the world" Ezra says "well what are we supposed to do" Phoebe yell back."you could stay with us" Sabrina says shyly not wanting to get yell rebel team start to agree with there team member. "ok then it's settled you guys can stay with us"Stella says. They all went back to the rebels ship bond took off "So what do we do now" Phoebe says, "well let look and see if there's any contacts go us today" Stella replies. Stella checks a terminal "let go we got a mission to do" Stella says, They land on Pluto 20 miles from Hector Academy of War. "ok then we need to get in and get so old archives that is stored here at the Academy ok" Stella says. the group nods in agreement "So how are we going to do this"Joy say, "well are going to blow our way in" Sabrina says holding a explosive "ok then" Joy and Phoebe say the same time. They get there space gear on Ezra helped Joy with hers even though she obviously didn't need any help, she liked the attention so it was ok, but phoebe didn't like what he was doing, but Joy gave the back off look before phoebe could say anything. "ok then here we go" Stella says, they all exit the ship with there guns in hand. "So where are the archives we are looking for" joy says "they should be in the archive room" Stella replies. They reach the Academy's airlock Sabrina put some explosives on the airlock door they get back to a safe distance and, blow the airlock they entered before a shield covers the opening and, they take off their helmet "this way" Stella make their way to the archive room before they can get there a explosion goes off joy is knockout

-joy vision-

"joy joy joy" a strange but familiar voice says, I know that voice joy think to herself "stay strong my daughter" the voice says a "dad?" joy says.

-vision end-

"JOY" phoebe yells "I UP"Joy yells louder "sorry"Joy says "what happened" " we got hit by an explosion you were knockout so we split up one team got the archives and the other pull you to safety until we could leave" Stella says. "wow" joy says "so are you o.k." Ezra says shyly "yeah I'm fine"Joy replies. "well timetable to get some sleep" Stella says "Is it ok if Joy in my room" Erza yells "no, I already setup the guest bedroom" Stella says give Ezra a dirty look. "thanks Stella" phoebe say's, Phoebe and Joy go to the guest bedroom and the other go to there room for the night.

\- early in the morning-

Joy and Ezra both woke up before anyone else "do what do you what to do" joy ask "we could play a game of chess" Ezra says " ok that would be fun" they set up a chess board and play joy ends up betting Ezra " look you two got up early today" Stella says " yeah we wanted to have some time alone" joy says " let me guess you two want to make out again" Rob says " that not what we were doing" Ezra and Joy say in sync.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Project Zero**

 _ **50 ago**_

" come on you can do better than that" commander john yells at some kids 10-15 years old as they try to complete an obstacle course, that is clearly to hard, for them except for one of them a 14 year old boy did it on his first try, his name was 114 but most people call the captain. One of the other kids couldn't get back up probably needed some water john saw this and shot the kid for being weak.

 _ **some hours later**_

"Did you see how the commander shot that one kid" 135 said "yeah it get harder and hard every day" 176 says "not for 114 is he even human?" 135 said "don't know but he doesn't talk to anyone" 176 replies

 _ **114 pov**_

Another one how many of us do they have to kill he thought to himself a voice comes on the incom " 114 come to the superintendent's office now or else be carry to the infamy by your fellow cadets" 114 walks to the superintendent's office

"Come in Anthony" a woman said "m my name is-" "sam I know and who said you use my name" 114 says without showing any emotion " WOW and I'm sorry for using you name 114 let get down to business the reason your here is because you have pass all our trials so says bye to your friends an-"

"I don't have any friends at least not any more and never will" 114 says with anger, "I see, well you be leaving at 14:00 so pack your things" she said 114 packed his things and was taken to a ship in orbit around planet 1579543 he and a team go to the planet's surface he set up his rifle just as his finish he hear a sound he pulls his pistol and points it a girl that was spying on him he goes to pull the trigger but he is unable to so sh take her fingers and somehow knows that there's a MOH shutdown button on the back of his neck his vision go black. 114 wakes up in a lab "where am I" The captain asks "on the right side of the war".

-present day-

"I can't believe he likes her and not me" Sabrina said to herself "Who are you talking to" Joy asks, " nobody" Sabrina says as she jumps through the ceiling (not really). "sorry I didn't mean to scare you sabrina" Joy says "It's ok Joy" Sabrine says, "hey"ezra says as he walk in the room. Joy and Ezra both kiss sabrine gets anger "so stella needs people to help her get some supplies I going you want go" Ezra says to Joy "I'm good" joy replies "ok you're lost" ezra says as he leaves the room. joy goes to her room which her and ezra share to sleep."hey Joy we leaving do you want anything at the market" Stella says "no I'm good" Joy replies, Stella, Rob, Sabrina, Phoebe all leave leaving Ezra and Joy alone. "they'll gone" Joy yells " finally!" Ezra replies, they kiss and head to the living room and set up the chessboard. " I going to kick your butt" Ezra taunts " highly doubt that Ezra" joy says with a smirk on her face. They play the game and Joy tastes the sweet tastes of victory, " you were saying" Joy says "so what" Ezra replies with a attitude, "no hard feelings" joy says with a smile, " of course Joy" Ezra says also smiling. "we back" Stella yells, "so what did you get a the market" Joy says. "just some food, ammo, and medic supplies that all" Stella replies. "well time for bed kids" phoebe says "awww" Joy and Ezra says together. They both go to there rooms


	6. Chapter 6

Joy awaken in Ezra's arms wrapped around her waist she get up and head to the kitchen and makes a plate of food for Ezra. "Time to wake up" Joy said put down the bed table with his food, "thanks" Ezra says giving Joy a kiss. Ezra eat his food and they both went to the cockpit. "hey Stella" Joy says "got a mission for you guys on of you did to be in charge" Stella replies "I do it" Joy yell out "but I what to" Ezra says back "I'm the dominant one" Joy says "that not how it works when in the bedroom" Ezra says. "Joy in charge" Stella says "now go".

 _ **49 years ago**_

Why are we here what are being train for anyways 114 thought to himself. An alarm goes off telling him that he has to go to the training room "114 reporting for duty" 114 says john take and shot at 114 "let see if you as good as they says you are" john says 114 Dodges every bullet and disarms the commander "you as good as they say you are" john says

-Present day-

Joy and Ezra head towards Hectors headquarters but before they can reach the headquarters they are attack. "Looks like are disguises didn't work" Ezra says "Nothing Gets by You" Joy says sarcastically they run back to the ship they can see it "almost there" Ezra say. But before they can reach it the ship blows up "no!" Ezra yell out Joy pulls him into a sewer drain the run for an hour then the stop and sit down. "I sorry for your lost Ezra" Joys says "why" Stella says "what" Joy and Ezra says together "come on you, guys shoud have walk more the new base is right around the corner" Stella says they all walk into the base Joy start to run toward a Soldier "dad" Joy says 114 aka Anthony take off his helmet and says "I missed you Joy" they both hug. "I thought you were dead" Joy says "that was the point the best way to defeat your enemy is to make him think he won" Anthony says, "you could have told me" Joy says Ezra walk up to Joy's side "oh dad this is Ezra my boyfriend" Joy says Anthony look at Ezra dead in the eyes and said "so you the one that been keep my daughter safe Joy I approve" Ezra gives sigh of relief and Joy squeals with happiness and give Ezra a hug. "And look at the new ship Stella has now" Stella says pointing at a band new ship "wow you must be happy" Joy says "you bet I am" Stella replies they all walk aboard the new ship Stella made her way to the cockpit they take off "hey guys" "hey Joy" Sabrina, phoebe, rob says together. "oh hey guys" joy Says back "who is that guy in the big armor" Sabrina ask" my dad" joy answers back "we here" Stella says "where is here" joy ask just as she said that a ship comes out of cloak "say hello to the P.U. Infinity" Anthony says to joy. Stella lands the ship in legacy's hanger "you guys look tired I'll give you a tour later" lee says they all get to their own quarters, Joy and Ezra sharing one Sabrina, rob, phoebe, and Anthony get their own.

-some time later while Anthony is dream-

"I know where she is" unknown voices say

"And I know you to kill to hurt her the most" they say again

Anthony's head start to spin

Anthony falls off his bed and wakes up "no you will not hurt her" Anthony says out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

_**55 years ago**_

"Well these Soldier will be able to be shot and keep going" Dr. Juliet says

"Yeah and they're great at dying too" john says

"Hey how about Anthony" the Dr. says

"Who?" john ask

"114" Juliet says

"Oh him, he's ok" john says

"Ok! He's the best better than any of them" Juliet says

"Yet they cost a lot I think this project should be shut down" Hector says

"What are we supposed to with the kids?" Juliet ask

"Throw out kill them I don't care" Hector says

 _ **Present day**_

"Thanks doc, so how is Joy doing?" Anthony ask "she's fine you're the one I'm worried about" Juliet "your mental State is not the best" "well what do you expect you seen what they did to us" Anthony says "yeah I know but look at phoebe she worried about you. Did you ever date?" Juliet says "hell no she more like a sister to me she use to be my lieutenant" Anthony says. "So how you doing" phoebe says and Joy responds "I'm" "I was talking to Anthony Joy" phoebe says interrupting Joy "I'm fine nothing to worry about" Anthony says "same here" Joy says. They all go to the galley "hey Anthony you want to go to the Observatory" phoebe ask "yeah why not" Anthony replies they both go to the Observatory. "You and I are both retired. so um? " phoebe says anthony pull phoebe into a kiss that last for a second and then let go of her. Joy and Ezra walks in "hey guy" Joy says "hey" phoebe says "hey phoebe can you take joy to lee office he wanted her" Anthony says "I'll go too" Ezra says "no I want to talk to you" Anthony says "oh ok" Ezra says back Joy and phoebe leave to lee office "so what did you want to talk about" Ezra says "Joy" Anthony says "what about her" Ezra says "she my daughter so I expect you to treat her right and keep her safe" Anthony says "I will" Ezra say "good" Anthony say "here" Anthony hands Ezra a coin "this was my fathers the dr. found it and gave it to me and now I'm giving to you" Anthony says "Thanks" Ezra says "now go be with her" Anthony says "I will, thanks" Ezra says. wzra makes his way to lee office "hey where's Joy" ezra says to lee "she on a mission. here let me take you to the action room" lee says they both make there way to the action room "bring up Joy's com for me" lee says joy's com link is put on screen, joy how are you doing" lee says "fine" they can barely hear joy says "what wrong with the audio" lee says "the in a firefight so we barely have a signal" a officer says as he says the the signal is completely lost "what happen" lee demands "signal loss sir they crashed no survivors sir" a office says sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **35 year ago**

"So How's Anthony" says Sophia

"Good soph" Yoshiko says

"Didn't he Propose to you" Sophia replieds

"Wedding next week" Yoshiko says

 _ **Present day**_

"She fine the Rescue Team found her and is on there way back to the ship" phoebe say. "I know, I just can't lose her, you know" The Captain says while Staring out the window into The void known as space. "Your eyes are Changing from there Usually dark purple Color"phoebe says. " it's fine" The Captain quickly replies

 _ **In The Hanger**_

"I'm so happy to see you alive" Ezra says "good to be alive" Joy says. "What my dad doing?" Joy asks "I think he's in a meeting with someone name Sophia" Ezra response. "I've heard that name before, I overhead phoebe say that name before" Joy Says. "your father's past is a minefield that is best left alone" ezra say with caution. "Point taken" Joy says.

 _ **Captain's Quarters**_

"You still miss her don't you" Sophia says "of course I miss her" 114 replies "how long has it be" Sophia asks "ten years three months two weeks five days six hours nine minutes forty-five seconds and three milliseconds" 114 replies. "Wow" sophia says with her jaw open. "You need to move on" sophia says sympathetically "I have' 114 replies. "I highly doubt that" sophia replies. "I have" 114 says defensively "what ever you says" sophia teases. "What ever" 114 says in defeat. "So way was me and lee the only people at your wedding" sophia asks "That was like 35 years ago" 114 replies.

 _ **The Lost**_

"Hey ant" Yoshiko says "yes my love" anthony replies "how was your briefing" Yoshiko asks "the briefing went well" as Anthony replies a sniper rifle goes off hitting Yoshiko, Anthony run to help her, but there's nothing he can do, he just sit and watch as she dies in his arms.

" _ **Those who fear nothing are afraid of fear itself"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ten years ago**_

An assassin hangout somewhere within the naval housing district on planet 15567B. "so yeah that how I killed the great captain's wife" an assassin tell some of his friends while laughing in the distance as the captain lines up his shot, he that his time and waits for the right moment to take his shot and it comes the rifle goes off and the assassin drops to the ground.

 _ **Present day**_

"She isn't going to be easy to break you know" lee says to the interrogator "I know but she hold all of his darkest secret" the interrogator replies "let get this over with" lee mumbles as they walk into an interrogation room " well hello Yoshiko how you doing today" the interrogator says to Yoshiko "I sincerely hope you die by being sucked out into the vacuum of space" Yoshiko responds, "cheerful as ever" the interrogator replies back.

 _ **Onboard Infinite**_

"She still alive" the captain says "how do you know" Sophia says back "I can feel her presence" the captain replies back. "Really?" Sophia says back. "Hey joy" the captain says "how did you know" joy say as she comes out of a vent. "I just do" the captain replies "hey sof can you pls tell phoebe that I need her to take care of joy" "of course" Sophia says before flying away to find phoebe. "What were you talking about" joy asks innocently "none of you business" the captain replies "you have pretty wing" Joy says to Sophia as she and phoebe come into the room. "Thank you Joy" Sophia replies back. "Ok time to go Joy" Phoebe says "ok" joy replies as they leave the room leaving Sophia and Anthony alone. "Prison block A,1,4" Anthony says "that where she is" "how do you know" Sophia says "I just do" anthony says calmly.

* * *

 **sorry for shot chapter**


End file.
